


Lighten Up

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony decided to go as Captain America for the Halloween party. Steve didn't find his costume very amusing.





	Lighten Up

**Author's Note:**

> Quick porn for Day 12 of Kinktober. Blending "Licking", "Rimming" and "Costume."
> 
> A little late for Ults day. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The tower was packed. 

Wall to wall people, most of them people Steve had never met. Shuffling through several “slutty Black Widows” and “sexy SHIELD agents”. He hadn’t wanted to come but Jan had broken out the puppy dog eyes and he hated when she was disappointed in him. So, he’d picked up a simple pirate uniform, of all things, and come along. It had taken a while for the guard at the door to truly believe he was the Steve Rogers. After all, there were quite a few Captain Americas inside. 

Tony was one of them. 

Steve had grabbed a beer and made his way inside when he caught sight of him. Tony was bent at the waist, leering at a “sexy firewoman”, drink in hand. Of course, he always had a drink in his hand. Steve couldn’t find it in him to care about that because Tony was dressed head to toe in a rather confusing version of Cap’s costume. For one thing, it didn’t appear to offer much protection, what with it being made out of skin tight spandex and not Kevlar. 

Bent over, it was easy to see how the suit outlined every inch of his body. The cut of his shoulders and the flex of his biceps as gripped the arm of the couch. The strong muscles of his thighs and the supple curve of his ass. It set Steve’s blood aflame, annoyance rolling through as he watched Tony make a fool of himself doing a “Cap impersonation.”

“I’m Captain America, baby. Nothing gets me harder than freedom,” he boasted, the crowd erupting in raucous laughter. “I haven’t been laid since FDR was in the Oval.” 

Steve bit his tongue, chugging the beer that had no effect on him. “I only have sex in the missionary position and then we go to sleep in separate beds, the way god intended.”

Grumbling, Steve found himself marching over before he’d even realize he’d moved. Slamming his beer on the end table hard enough to crack it, he grabbed Tony by the shoulders and dragged him out of the room. Tony writhed in his arms, thrilled at being manhandled this way. Steve got him in the kitchen and pressed him up against the wall. 

“What is your problem, Stark?”

His eyes bright blue and excited as he rested his head against the wall. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, darling.”

“Did you dress up like that to make fun of me?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Oh, it’s just a bit of fun. Lighten up.” He pulled Steve close to him, their hips pressed together as he swayed. 

Steve glared at him, his lips thin, arms tense as his palms lay flat against the wall. “Lay off.”

“Wouldn’t you rather I lay on you?” he asked brazenly, laughing at Steve’s blank expression. “Not my best line, I’ll admit.”

He leaned in closer, his body flush and warm against Steve’s. His voice grew husky and sultry, “Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss Captain America?”

Steve’s breath quickened and he forced himself to keep his gaze eye level. Even as his body started to respond to Tony’s closeness, heat pooling in his center. “No.”

Tony grinned like the cat that got the canary. “I have.” He rolled his hips slowly against Steve’s, grin widening when he felt the bulge against his stomach. “Think about it from a vanity standpoint, darling.” His palm slid along Steve’s stomach, burning through the light cotton of Steve’s shirt. His breath was warm on Steve’s face, his lips closer than Steve should be comfortable with. “I wouldn’t pass up the chance for one night with Iron Man.”

Steve’s stomach tightened, heart beating faster in his chest. A hand raised and entwined in Tony’s hair, slamming their mouths together. Tony groaned, rocking against him as Steve shoved the cowl off, his anger giving way to lust. Tony’s mouth fell open, hot and greedy as he let Steve pull him into his arms, his legs wrapping around his waist. 

It was reckless: anyone from the party could come in at any moment. They would make quite a sight Captain America devouring Captain America, his hand planted firmly on Tony’s ass as he rut against him. There would be talk and Steve’s reputation would be ruined. This certainly wasn’t what the stars and stripes stood for. And that was partly why Steve pulled away from Tony and set him down. 

Only to clear the kitchen table and bend Tony over it. 

Tony laughed, stretching out gleefully as Steve searched for the fastening to the suit. Getting frustrated, he gripped the collar and tore at it, the thin fabric coming apart ridiculously easily. Tony shivered, helping Steve pull it down past his waist. His skin was smooth and perfectly tanned, no lines even as Steve pulled the suit down past his ass. 

The sight stoked the fire in Steve’s belly, his hands gripping the round globes possessively. He dropped down to his knees, and spread Tony’s cheeks, his stomach tightening at the tight rim, flexing beneath his finger tip. Tony panted, griped the end of the table as Steve’s breath misted over his skin. He leaned in closer, a palm flat against Tony’s lower back as he swiped his tongue brazenly over Tony’s entrance. Earning a gasp in response, Steve curled his tongue and poked at the tight rim, loosening for his tongue. 

He worked focusedly, sliding a hand in his pants distractedly as spanked Tony to chastise him for not bothering to keep quiet. “Sorry, but it’s all praise, you know. God, you’re unreasonably good at that. Always have been.”

Steve pulled him closer and slid a finger inside, his cock pulsing in envy as Tony squeezed tight around it. He pumped it in slowly, working his way up to another, lapping at the rim stretched tight around his digits. Tony shuddered, rocking back in time with Steve’s hand. By the time he’d worked his way up to three, Steve had given up spanking him to keep him quiet. 

He leaned over Tony, his eyes on the closed door to the party. “You have something?” he asked gruffly. 

Tony’s breath was shaky. “Honestly, darling, it’s like you don’t know me at all.” He stood long enough to gather his torn costume in his hands and dig into one of the pockets on his “utility belt” for a small bottle. He handed it to Steve, grinning as Steve pressed him down again. Steve quickly slicked his cock, gripping Tony’s hip as he circled the entrance with the blunt head of his cock. Tony shivered in anticipation, stretching out and pushing his ass up readily. 

Steve bit down a groan, grabbing two handfuls and spreading him open as he pushed in slowly, sinking into the tight, slick heat. Tony gripped him greedily, sucking him in even as Steve fought to go slow. When he bottomed out, Tony let out a breathy moan and Steve’s eyes cut to the closed kitchen door. He should stop; at the very least, take this to Tony’s room. 

It was that thought that lead to him withdrawing slowly and pushing in again, gripping the table for better leverage. He pushed in deep, earning a gasp and a cry of pleasure. Tony arched, pushing back into his hands as Steve snapped his hips forward. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the music from the party muffled through the walls. 

Steve kept his eyes on the door, the thrill of discovery pushing him to go faster, fucking into Tony harder and rougher with every thrust. Tony loved it, warbling moans growing louder with each withdraw. There was no way their guests were unaware of what was going on here, even less of a chance with the scraping of the wooden table legs along the tile floor. 

Pushing in deep, Steve curled over Tony’s back as he buried himself inside, getting louder and louder cries in response. Tony stiffened, pushing back eagerly as came, clenching around Steve’s length. Grunting, Steve pistoned in faster, deeper, eyes falling shut as he pulsed and spilled inside of him. He lost himself, vision whiting out as filled Tony up. He fucked mindlessly inside, spilling more as he slowly came back to himself. 

The kitchen door remained closed, though Steve was sure the music was louder than it had been before. Tony let out a sigh in satisfaction, writhing in delight as Steve pushed in deep and panted against his neck. 

“That costume was rather expensive, darling. Custom made from before you re-emerged,” he drawled. 

“I’m pretty low on funds at the moment.”

Tony grinned, turning to kiss Steve’s cheek. “Then, you’ll have to work it off.”


End file.
